Gundam Crossed Lovers
by The Blue Seeress
Summary: romeo and juliet with the gundam team. this must have been done before, but i think i put my own brand of chaos on it so please let it stand. twisted ending, dorothy bashing.
1. The Dance

*disclaimer* I don't own Gundam Wing, or Cartoon Network would put it back on, or else. I don't own Romeo and Juliet, but I probably could, as there was no copyright office in Will's time. I'm not making any money off this (but don't I wish..). Please don't try to sue me.   
  
This is just a little something my twisted little mind thought up while reading r &j for class. I'm setting this in my home town because I don't know what Verona looks like. I have Heero speaking the universal language (sap) though there is probably no way he would ever say most of it. This is also my first story, so bear with me. More is on the way. Here's the characters I changed so no one gets confused.   
  
Characters:   
Benvolio-Quatre   
Romeo-Heero   
Rosaline-Dorothy   
Mercutio-Duo   
Juliet-Relena   
Tybalt-Zechs   
Paris-Wufei   
Friar Laurence-Trowa   
  
It's 5:30 in downtown San Diego. Quatre is talking to some strange guys in Horton Plaza.   
  
"You should know if he would, your his friend." says one of them.   
  
"I'm telling you, he probably won't. But he might. the girl he's after loves to fight." pleads Quatre. "I really don't know."   
  
"Well, get in touch when you know, got it kid?" The guys file off, just as Heero comes around the corner.   
  
"Who were those guys, Quatre?" His voice is blank and unemotional, even for him.   
  
"No one. They just needed some directions." Heero looks skeptical, but lets it pass. "What's wrong, Heero? You don't look so good."   
  
Heero slumps against the wall of a boutique. "Dorothy has another man. I want to kill myself."   
  
Quatre quickly checks to make sure he doesn't have a gun. "But Heero...she's not the only girl in the world."   
  
"She's the only one for me. We both feel the glory of battles. How could she disdain me for another?"   
  
Quatre sits for a moment, lost in thought. Then he suddenly gets an idea. "Hey, Heero, I know what you could do! She's going to the Peacecraft dance tonight. you could see her there and talk to her."   
  
"She won't talk to me."   
  
"Even if she doesn't, there will be other people there. You could meet someone new and forget about her."   
  
"But we're Gundam pilots. They won't let us in a Peacecraft dance."   
  
"So we'll disguise ourselves. With a little hair gel and contacts, no one would recognize either of us."   
  
"All right, but only if you can get Duo to go too." They both walk off too find Duo.   
  
It is now 7:00 later that same day. Duo, Heero and Quatre are all disguised and wearing completely different clothes from normal. (i.e. Duo's Roman collar, Quatre purple vest, Heero's Spandex shorts). They all look moderately uncomfortable.   
  
"Woah, classy joint." Duo comments lightly, "Hey Heero, you think we could..." He pauses and realizes Heero is gone. "Hey, where'd he go?"   
  
"Look, over by the punch bowl. I think he's headed towards Dorothy." Quatre shakes his head sadly. "I'm afraid he won't recover from his obsession with her."   
  
Heero, however, has not even realized that Dorothy is there. His attention is fixed on the brunette next to her with ice blue eyes. Relena is giggling with Dorothy, completely unaware of his regard, until...   
  
"Dorothy, do you know who that man over there is?" she asks.   
  
"Which man, Miss Relena?" Dorothy says air-headedly.   
  
"The one staring this way." Relena is slightly afraid, but also fascinated by the stranger. Dorothy makes a slight sound of disgust.   
  
"His name is Heero Yuy, a Gundam pilot. He'd better hope Mr. Melliardo doesn't see him." As Dorothy speaks of Zechs her eyes shine momentarily.   
  
"He looks like he's staring right at me..." Relena sounds more than a little vague.   
  
"Miss Relena," Dorothy begins patronizingly (God, how I hate Dorothy!) "You must be mistaken. Heero has been mooning over me like a sick puppy for months. He refuses to admit that I am interested in Mr. Melliardo."   
  
Relena has tuned her out, thinking how it's ironic that Dorothy refuses to believe that Zechs has zero interest in her. She begins to move towards Heero. Heero is equally fascinated with her.   
  
"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!" He pauses, wondering where he got that from, then shrugs and continues. "She's so beautiful. Oh shit, she's coming this way." He panics momentarily. Relena has finally come up to him. He fumbles for a sec, but finally a brilliant speech pops into his head: "Hi."   
  
Relena responds with an equally brilliant speech: "Hello." This catches Heero totally off guard, so he fumbles around for a sec before coming up with a response.   
  
"Do you want to dance?" Relena looks confused, so clarifies. "With me."   
  
Relena's confused expression melts into a sunny smile. "Oh. Sure."   
  
Mean while, Dorothy has finished her rant on how Heero is so stuck on her and how she is about to marry Zechs and has finally noticed that Heero is not staring at her but at Relena, who just so happens to be in Heero's arms. She immediately turns bright green with envy and runs towards Zechs.   
  
"Mr. Melliardo," she begins, displaying a smile with more sugar then a Krispy Kream Donut, "There's a Gundam pilot dancing with your sister."   
  
Zechs tried to hide when he saw Dorothy coming, but was unsuccessful, so he has to talk with her. Then it hits him what she just said. "What! A Gundam pilot...with my sister! Where?"   
  
Dorothy attempts to look serious but fails miserably and retains the sugary smile. "Over there, Mr. Melliardo. By the punch bowl." Zechs goes over towards his sister and Heero, and Dorothy tags along.   
  
Fortunately, Relena looks up in time to see her brother coming. "You should go." she whispers urgently to Heero, "My brother is coming!"   
  
"Your..." Heero follows her gaze and sees Zechs coming towards them. It dawns on him that he is dancing with Relena Peacecraft. "I will see you again." he whispers to her before disappearing in to the crowd and dragging a startled Quatre and Duo out the door. After they get a ways away from the door, Heero slips off and doubles back to the Peacecraft mansion.   
  
"Where's he going?" Duo is obviously confused. Quatre look sympathetic.   
  
"Dorothy probably rejected him again. He probably wants to be alone. We'll see him in the morning." Quatre and Duo go off towards their home.   
  
So...like it so far? R&R please!!! -TBS  



	2. Afterwards...

One more chapter! Still loads to go. Everyone who's mentioned in my character list but has not appeared the story yet is here! I hope you enjoy this, too.   
  
*disclaimer* In case you've forgotten, I own nothing in the story and am making no money. If you sue me, you can have my five bucks.   
  
Heero is waiting under Relena's room*, thinking how lucky he is that her room is on the first floor. He hides beneath the sill in the shadow of an ornemental bush, when a light clicks on in the room.   
  
"And don't ever even look at that pilot again!" he hears Zechs shout. The door slams. A shadow falls over him as Relena leans on her window sill.   
  
"Heero." she murmurs softly, then suddenly slams her hand on the sill, bursting out, "Why did you have to be a Gundam pilot!** The one person I can never marry." She stops for a bit. Heero is wondering if he should speak up about now. "But maybe, just maybe, we can elope. We could go someplace were my brother will never know. It's really none of his business anyway. And if there is one person I could marry in the world, it is Heero Yuy."   
  
"That's good to know." Heero remarks, remaining under the sill. Relena manages not to scream, but is more than a little startled.   
  
"Who's there? Could it be..."   
  
"It's me." Heero stands up so she can see him. "Can I come in?"   
  
"Yes, but quietly." He vaults over the sill.   
  
"Were you being serious?" he asks her, looking directly into her eyes.   
  
"Well, sort of, a little..." Relena is being a lot less confident now in his presence. "I mean, we only just met..."   
  
"Hn. I don't really believe in love at first sight either. But in this case, I think I'll make an exception, if you will."   
  
"Let me think. I'll send someone for you in the morning."   
  
"All right. Here's my address." He scribbles his apartment number of a scrap of paper. "I'll be there."   
  
"I think my maid is coming. You'd better go." she watches him climb back into the garden. "Good-bye, for now..."   
  
"Good night." Heero disapears off the Peacecraft grounds.   
  
Meanwhile, in Zech's sitting room...   
  
"So, you saw my sister at the dance." Zechs comments as he pours some white wine for himself and his guest. "What did you think of her?"   
  
"I think she'll make a fine wife. She's very pretty." says the dark-haired man sitting on another chair.   
  
"Good, I'll start making arrangements and let her know." They both stand up and shake hands. "You're the only Gundam pilot I really trust, Wufei. You have a sense of honor and justice the others don't. I know you'll take good care of Relena."   
  
"I will."   
  
The next morning...   
  
Heero is walking towards an abbey. The tall grey building looms on the horizon, and the dawn bell chimes to greet the sun. Heero looks at his watch and realizes he's been out all night.   
  
"Hn." he says, looking at the abbey, "Oh well, he'll probably be up." He walks into the building and asks a monk for directions. The monk obliges, pointing up the stairs, which Heero begins to climb. They finish in a long, bleak hall, with twin rows of wooden doors. He stops at one of them and knocks.   
  
"Come in." calls a familiar voice through the door. Heero walks in.   
  
"Trowa."   
  
"Heero. It's been a while."   
  
"Yes, ever since you became a monk."   
  
"This was the only way to escape our past. I like it here."   
  
"You would, you hardly ever have to talk." Trowa smiles at the last thing Heero said.   
  
"Yes, that is part of the appeal. But why are you here, Heero? You don't look like you got much sleep last night."   
  
"You're right, I didn't get any. Sleep that is." Heero smirks slighty, but Trowa looks semi-concerned.   
  
"You were with Dorothy." Heero looks sligthly surprised.   
  
"How did you know about that?" he demands.   
  
"Quatre stops by occasionally. He told me about it the day before yesterday."   
  
"Hn. Well, that's in the past now."   
  
"He was still worried about you yesterday."   
  
"I met someone last night. That's why I'm here. Can you preform marriage ceremonies?"   
  
Trowa looks shocked to the core. "You met her last night?"   
  
"You don't approve"   
  
"I think you're rushing it. You should take more time, and get to know eachother. You can date for a while."   
  
"No, we can't. Her brother dislikes me intensely. The only way to be together is to elope."   
  
Trowa shakes his head. "Still, it's more than a bit rushed."   
  
"It probably won't be for a while. She said she'd think about it."   
  
"Then I will think about it too. I'll let you know when she lets you know."   
  
"Thank you, Trowa."   
  
*How did Heero know where Relena's room is? Well, you know he's a hacker, so he probably got the floor plans during one of his searches and stored it in his memory.   
** "Wherefore" does not mean where, it means why.   
  
So far I've gotten enough reviews to convince me to carry on this much. If this is lame, let me know. If you like it, let me know.If you want to see more, let me know. In other words, REVIEW!!! 


	3. Guess what?

I'm going to skip the disclaimer. I think you've got it by now. Here's the next part. I'm a little tired, so I'll skip the intro too. Quick note: This story pretends that Heero and Relena were never involved with eachother at all. Here it goes.   
  
Quatre and Duo are back at Horton Plaza. They sit and watch the bustle of people shopping in the horrendously crowded mall. They also hope to see Heero and try to cheer him up.   
  
"Zechs was sneaking around Heero's apartment earlier. I think he knows we where at the party." Quatre comments quietly.   
  
"Yeah, I think that might be why Heero hustled us outta there. He could have explained a little." Duo is still miffed, even after a full breakfast.   
  
Suddenly Heero appears at their table. Duo and Quatre are so relieved that he is ok that they don't even notice at first that he's smiling. "Heero! You're alright!" Quatre cries out.   
  
"Now what was the big idea, dragging us out of there and disappearing like that? Your manners are slipping." Duo crosses his arms and tries to look down his nose at Heero.   
  
"Sorry, I had to be somewhere."   
  
"Yeah, but we didn't. I was enjoying myself."   
  
"Of course you were, there was enough food to satisfy you. Next time, I'll let Zechs kill you."   
  
"At least you'll be polite about it."   
  
"You call leaving you to be shot polite?"   
  
"You can't kill the God of Death."   
  
"I'm sure he'd be glad to take you up on that."   
  
Quatre suddenly jumps in. "Stop! We shouldn't be fighting eachother!" Duo and Heero look at Quatre, then at eachother. Duo sighs exasperatedly and puts his hand to his forehead.   
  
"Quatre, we weren't fighting. We were discussing courtesy."   
  
"Still, we have to stick together. Something might come up that will require all our combined strength."   
  
Heero regards the small blonde for a moment. "What do you know that you aren't telling us, Quatre?"   
  
"Nothing! It's just that the colonies have been doing their own thing for a while, and the Earthsphere probably will want to stop that. We should get closer to the Peacecafts too."   
  
Surprisingly, it was Heero that volunteered. "I'll take of that part."   
  
Duo is the first to recover from shock. "Um, Heero, Dorothy won't even talk to you, remember?"   
  
"Dorothy's not a Peacecraft."   
  
"Then how...?" Duo is cut of as a slightly timid looking girl approaches.   
  
"Excuse me, would one of you be Mr. Heero Yuy? Miss Relena sent me."   
  
Heero turns to smirk at the others. "See? It's in the bag." He turns back to the girl. "I'm Heero Yuy. We'll go someplace were we won't be overheard." He waves at the astonished pair and hails a cab.   
  
"Hn, you'd think he had this all planned out or something." Duo mutters. Quatre isn't listening. He's just glad he didn't have to say anything about what's really happening.   
  
The cab Heero hailed has reached his apartment complex. Heero and the girl go up to his apartment where he pours her a cup of coffee. Neither of them notice Zechs down the hall.   
  
"What did Relena say?" he asks the girl intently. She looks more than a little nervous.   
  
"She accepts your proposal, Mr. Yuy. She wants to know how soon your marriage may be."   
  
"Tell her to come tonight to the abbey on Laurel Street.* I know a friar there that can marry us."   
  
"Very well. I'll tell her."   
  
"Good. Here, for your trouble." He hands her a couple bills.   
  
"Oh no, I couldn't, this is what I get paid to do."   
  
"At least take some for the cab home."   
  
"Well, if you insist..."   
  
"I do. Take it."   
  
"Thank you." The girl walk out of the apartment and shuts the door. Heero leans back on his couch for a minute, then takes out his laptop to work on.   
  
As the girl leaves the apartment, Zechs recognizes her and goes to her.   
  
"Lani, what where you doing with the pilot?" he demands of the frightened girl. She thinks fast and comes up with an alibi.   
  
"I was bearing a message for Miss Relena, sir. She didn't want to go near him herself."   
  
"What did the message say?"   
  
"Only to stay away from her."   
  
"Very well. You can go home now. Here's some money for the cab."   
  
Lani stares at him, wondering why everyone's being so generous today. "Thank you, sir."   
  
-To Be Continued...   
  
*Yes, fellow San Diegans. I know there's no abbey on Laurel Street. However, where is an abbey in San Diego?   
  
Another chapter and still loads to go. Oi ve. Anyway, reviews are nice, I love reviews. Flame this, bash this, glomp this, I don't give a flying **** but please review!   
  
-TBS 


	4. A Wedding

Warning: Relena AND Dorothy bashing. I feel evil and it's late.   
  
*disclaimer* WHY!? Why must you rub in my face that I do not own them!? THE HUMANITY OF IT ALL!! ANGST AND AGONY!!! *realizes people are staring* oops, well on with the fic.   
  
Relena is in her bedroom. First she looks out the window, then dashes out like a puppy to check if Lani is home yet.   
  
"She should be here by now!" she wails loudly, "How could she be so late!" She sniffles. "Heero..."   
  
Then suddenly she heres footsteps in the hall. All trace of tears vanish as she jumps out to glomp a startled Lani.   
  
"You're back you're back you're back!!!" she shouts like an excited school girl.   
  
"Please calm down, Miss Relena." Lani says frantically, attempting to get out of Relena's hug. "I can't tell you what Mr. Yuy said if you're jumping on me."   
  
Relena immediately shuts up. "You're right. Come in my room." They go into Relena's sitting room. Relena peers around like an actor in a cheap dinner theater mystery flic.   
  
"I think it's safe to talk," she whispers dramatically, "But we'd better whisper. My brother..."   
  
Lani rolls her eyes. "I saw him outside of Mr. Yuy's apartment. I doubt he can hear us." she says in her normal voice.   
  
"SSSSHHH!" Relena hisses frantically, "Walls have ears!"   
  
Lani raises an eyebrow, but decides to humor her mistress. After all, that's what she's paid to do. "All right," she whispers, "Anyway, I saw Mr. Yuy..."   
  
"Yes?" Relena starts to tremble with excitement.   
  
"And I gave him your message..."   
  
"Yes!?" Relena grabs a pillow of a chair and hugs it fiercely.   
  
"And he said...oh, wait, where's Pagan?"   
  
Relena throws down the pillow. "LANIIIIIIII!!!!" she whines "You were just about to tell me what my Hee-bear said and then you ask where Pagan is as if it would matter because he doesn't care what I do as long as I'm happy and he would NEVER tell Melliardo on me-" her words are cut off as the door opens.   
  
"Miss Relena? I heard shouting, are you alright?" says the (damnably annoying) voice of Dorothy.   
  
"Oooh, Dorothy, come in, Lani was about to tell me...wait, can you keep a secret?"   
  
"Of course, Miss Relena." she says patronizingly, "Do go on, Lani."   
  
Lani decides to just say and stop dragging it out. "Um..Heero agrees to marry you."   
  
"YES!!!!!!" Relena shouts and begins to prance about the room.   
  
Dorothy suddenly turns white(r than usual). "But, but, that's impossible...he said he loved me, how could he betray me like that, I don't understand..."   
  
Lani and Relena stare at her as she begins to cry. "Um, Miss Dorothy?" Lani ventured, "I thought you loved Mr. Melliardo. Why do you care if Mr. Yuy marries Relena?"   
  
Dorothy blinks a few times. "Oh right, I forgot."   
  
Relena decides to add in her own two cents. "And besides, you refused Heero so many times. You always insisted you wanted nothing to do with him."   
  
"Oh yeah." Dorothy's tears dry up in the blinding glare of her I'm-thinking/talking-about-Zechs smile. "And besides, Mr. Melliardo is so handsome and brave, not like Heero. I truly pity you, Miss Relena, incest is even illegal in Kentucky now."   
  
"Legal-shmegal. I was the Queen of the World, I can do whatever I want."   
  
"Um, Miss Relena," Lani interjects quietly, "You're marrying Mr. Yuy, remember?"   
  
"Of course I am, what made you think I forgot?"   
  
Suddenly, something occurs to Dorothy and her I'm-thinking/talking-about-Zechs smile fades into a frown (gasp!). "Miss Relena, didn't Mr. Melliardo forbid you to have anything to with him?"   
  
"Yes, he did, so what?" Relena snapped.   
  
"You should obey him, he is your brother."   
  
"Maybe, but love knows no law but itself." Relena says, eyes shining with a huge, vapid smile on her face.   
  
Lani is trying to refrain from smacking them both upside the head. "Oh I almost forgot, Mr. Yuy wants to marry you tonight at the abbey on Laurel Street. He says he knows a monk there that can perform the ceremony."   
  
"YAY!!!" Relena shouts excitedly, "I'm getting married, I'm getting married.." she sings.   
  
Dorothy still looks troubled (at least as troubled as those eyebrows let her look).   
  
At the abbey*...   
  
"This is against my better judgement, Heero, but at least you're waiting until after the ceremony." Trowa comments to the stoic pilot waiting with him next to the altar.   
  
"Hn," Heero agrees**, "Thank you Trowa."   
  
At this point, Relena enters the chapel where the two pilots are waiting. "Heero?" she calls out timidly.   
  
"I'm here." Heero goes to her and embraces her. He looks down at her dark, nondescript clothes and his omnipresent spandex shorts and green tank top. "I'm sorry about this, but I promise, once we move to Europe we'll renew our vows with full ceremony."   
  
"I'm just glad we're doing this at all." Relena whispers, burying her face his tank top. "I love you."   
  
Trowa clears his throat. "Can we start?"   
  
"Well, Relena?" She nods, and the proceed to the altar.   
  
"I'm going to skip the preliminaries and go to the vows, ok?" Trowa asks. They both nod. "Alright," Trowa assumes the mannerisms of a kindly father. "Heero Yuy, wilt thou take this woman, Relena Peacecraft..."   
  
Much, much later....   
  
Heero is climbing into Relena's bedroom through the window.   
  
"I've never had to come in this way," Relena whispers as Heero turns around to give her a hand up, "It's a little exhilarating."   
  
"If you think this is..." Heero murmurs, pulling her up to him. She smiles and nuzzles his cheek.   
  
"I can hardly wait." She crosses her room and pears out the doorway. Seeing no one, she closes, locks and deadbolts the door. "Now we won't be disturbed." she whispers, returning to Heero. He embraces her tightly, lying his cheek on her head.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispers into her hair. In answer, Relena tilts her face up and kisses him passionately. The rest of the night passes without words.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
WAIT!! This would make a cute ending, but it's not it! This is a tragedy, remember?   
  
* Did I mention this is the one place in this fic that does not actually exist? I even have a basis for the Peacecraft mansion.   
** You can tell what Heero means by "hn" by his tone. Sometimes.   
  
All the sad stuff comes around in the next chapter. Then we have a chapter or so of angsty drama, then the "thus with a kiss I die" shit and reconciliation between the opposing groups. BORING!!!!! FAHGETTABOUTIT!!! Twisted ending, remember?   
  
-TBS 


	5. Oh my God, you killed Quatre. You BASTAR...

Crap, death scene. By request, Duo is spared his fate as the character portraying Mercutio. Quatre dies instead (are you happy, Lady Karasu?) Besides, it makes more sense, you'll see. Standard disclaimer applies. Oh, by the by, Wufei fans, he reappears in this chapter. Sorry about his disappearance. And I'm going to stop bashing Relena and Dorothy. It's hard to do that in an angsty situation. Sorry.   
  
Duo, Heero and Quatre are in Horton Plaza. (I know, I know, enough about Horton Plaza already. This will be the last time, I promise). This would be an ordinary day, but Heero is sky high and showing it.   
  
"I like this estate in Ireland, what do you guys think?" They are all looking at estates in Europe for sale online on Heero's laptop.   
  
"It's beautiful, Heero, and the castle on it doesn't look drafty at all!" Quatre is almost as happy as Heero know that he sees that Heero is over Dorothy. Far more over than he had in mind, but still...   
  
Duo looks at the starting price for bids and winces. "You're lucky we get huge pensions, Heero." he says, "But it does look nice."   
  
"Great, then it's settled." Heero enters a bid. In a few moments, he is rewarded with a message that he has bought the estate. He smiles (gasp!).   
  
"Now all you'll need transportation there." Quatre comments, "Let me give you plane tickets as a late wedding present!"   
  
"Quatre," Heero starts, deeply moved, "You don't have to-"   
  
"I want to," Quatre says firmly, "Please, Heero?"   
  
Heero smiles again (gasp! again). "Thank you, Quatre."   
  
"We'll need to my house so I can authorize it," Quatre continued, "And you're both welcome to dinner, of course."   
  
Duo's ears prick up at the mention of food. "Thanks, Quat, that's very generous of you." The all walk to Quatre's nearest mansion. As the pass an alley, none of them notice the platinum blond head of the Lightning Count rising from it's hiding place, until...   
  
"Heero! Look out" Quatre lunges at him, knocking him to the pavement. As they fall, a gunshot rings out, and the front of Quatre's purple vest explodes with blood. On impulse, after hearing the shot, Heero fires with deadly accuracy at Zechs. The two blondes fall to the ground simultaneously.   
  
"QUATRE!!!" Heero screams loudly, He and Duo rush to support their dying friend.   
  
"Heero, Duo, there is something I must tell you. I don't think I have much time left.."   
  
"No, Quatre..."   
  
"Don't talk like that..."   
  
"Please. listen!" Quatre begins to cough, but he stops them forcefully. "The remnants of the White Fang have a base here in San Diego. They want a Gundam pilot to lead them in the massacre of the Peacecrafts and the leaders of the Earthsphere. DON'T JOIN THEM! There has been enough killing already, and their cause is wrong, wrong..."   
  
"Never Quatre," Heero says through his tears, "I will do everything I can to stop them."   
  
"And I'll help him too." promises Duo.   
  
"Duo, Heero, you mean so much to me. Tell Trowa..." He begins to cough again. "Tell Trowa and Wufei how I died, and that they meant as much to me as you did..." his words trail of in a sigh as the little Arabian pilot breaths his last.   
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Duo howls, sounding like a grieving wolf. But Heero stands up and walks with icy rage to Quatre's murderer.   
  
"Why?" he growls fiercely, seeing that Zechs still lives, and grabs his shirt in his fists. "Why did you kill Quatre?"   
  
"I meant to kill you. You will NOT have my sister, you godamnsonofabitch PILOT!" gasped Zechs, "I will kill you with my dying strength..." he tries to stab Heero with a knife, but Heero knocks him out.   
  
"Die," Heero whispers to the body of Melliardo Peacecraft, called Zechs Marquise, "Die and know that I have married your sister in spite of you."   
  
"Heero," Duo says urgently, "We have to get out of here. There may have been witnesses."   
  
"But Relena, I can't leave her."   
  
"Trowa and I'll arrange it. Just keep you're laptop handy."   
  
"Thank you, Duo."   
  
-The next day...   
  
"My condolences, Miss Relena."   
  
"He was a good man, I share your sorrow."   
  
Endless platitudes surge around Relena at her brother's wake, but all she can do is stare and nod numbly.   
  
"He didn't deserve to die." she whispers, fighting tears.   
  
What makes it even worse was that right after they had found his body, she had received mail from both Heero and a friend of his.   
  
"Relena," Heero's message had started, "I'm more sorry than you could know, but I killed your brother. In my defense, he fired the first shot, and he killed one of my best friends. I'm sorry. I would understand if you never want to see me again, but I have no other wish then to see you again. I can't be seen in the city, but a couple of my friends will help you if you ask them. I know this won't ease the loss of your brother, but I still love you."   
  
She had been stricken with grief and rage. She screamed blindly and wordlessly, clawing unoffending pillows to shreds. But after the initial tide of rage subsided, she realized something.   
  
Heero had been telling truth, for they found the body of another young man near the body of her brother. It had been her brother's fault. He was still dead, and she still mourned him, but at least she didn't have to deal with the loss of her husband as well. She opened the message from Heero's friend.   
  
"You probably don't know me, but I'm one of your husband's close friends. We were both Gundam pilots. My name is Duo Maxwell. Sense you're looking at this after seeing Heero's message, I'm assuming you want to see him again. The monk who married you two and I will arrange it. He'll look for you sometime during the wake, but he'll be disguised a bit. He'll mention Shinigami at some point in the conversation. He'll also have his monk's robe on. We both stand ready to help you with anything."   
  
This helps her somewhat during the wake, but it is not easy trying to deal with the knowledge of her brothers death and her husbands exile. She looks up at notices Dorothy coming towards her.   
  
"Miss Relena, I have a confession to make," she begins slowly, "I killed your brother."   
  
Relena blinks a few times. "But, that's impossible, you were with me when he must have been shot."   
  
"I didn't shoot him, but I sent him to his death." Dorothy explains, "I told him about you and Heero."   
  
"But Dorothy, why?" Relena asks, staring at her in shock.   
  
Dorothy begins to cry. "I thought I was doing the right thing!" she sobs wildly, "But I was wrong and now he's dead, dead and it's all my fault..."   
  
Relena shakes her head in disbelief. "You promised to keep my secret.."   
  
"I know, I'm so sorry!" Dorothy runs of in tears towards her room. Almost as soon as she's out of sight, Relena is approached by another person.   
  
"Miss Relena?" The speaker is a man she vaguely recognizes from a few of her brothers parties. "My name is Wufei Chang. I was a good friend of your brother's." Relena nods mutely. "Before he died, we had been making arrangements for me to marry you. He thought we would get along well."   
  
Relena is speechless as yet another shock hits her. "But, but I don't know you, much less love you." she stammers in confusion.   
  
Wufei nods sympathetically. "I know. I'll give you a few days to get used to the idea, then we will speak of this more. I shouldn't have mentioned so soon after your brother's death." He turns and leaves her, spluttering in shock.   
  
"The nerve of him," she mutters under her breath, "I'm married already and my brother is dead." Seeing another figure approaching her, her first thought is to go to her rooms and lock the door. But then she see that the figure is wearing a monk's robe and cowl, though he has black hair and blue eyes, and doesn't appear to be the monk who performed the ceremony.   
  
"Miss Relena?" he began, "I'm sorry about your brother. Shinigami rarely takes those who are ready."   
  
Relena breathes a sigh of relief as she hears the password. "Who is ready for death, really?"   
  
"That is what my order was founded for," the monk said, "To help people become ready for death. And also to help comfort the bereaved. Would you like to speak in private?"   
  
"Yes, Father, I would." Relena responded, glad to get away at any case. the both went to her sitting room.   
  
"I hope you don't mind if I remove the disguise," he said quietly, "But it's uncomfortable."   
  
"Go ahead." The monk reaches up and turns down the cowl. He removes the shock of black hair, revealing long, messy chestnut bangs which he quickly combs into place (///_O). Reaching up to his eyes to remove the contacts, he reveals the emerald eyes which were the only thing she really remembered about him.   
  
"Now, I'm assuming you've read Duo's mail, and that you want to rejoin Heero." the much-different-looking monk says.   
  
"Yes," Relena answers, "But first, I don't know your name."   
  
"I suppose you can call me Trowa." Seeing the confused look on Relena's face, he continues, "It's a long story. Have Heero tell it to you after we pull whatever we're going to pull off."   
  
"Alright. I should probably tell you, there's a man named Wufei Chang who seems to think that he's going to marry me."   
  
"Hn!? What makes him think that?"   
  
"He seems to have arranged it with my brother. Either that or he's lying about it."   
  
"I know him. He wouldn't lie about that."   
  
"Okay, but there's still the problem of getting around him. Do you know if he would hire investigators to find me?"   
  
"Probably. The whole justice complex points to it."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Another long story."   
  
"Oh." They both sit deep in thought for a while. Then Relena had a burst of inspiration. "I know! Have you ever seen the play Romeo and Juliet?"   
  
"You not seriously considering faking your death are you? Don't you remember it was a tragedy?"   
  
"How can an e-mail get lost like the messenger did? And besides, only you and Duo know where he is, and Duo will know what's going on, right?"   
  
"You may have a point." Relena glared at him. "Alright, you have a point. We'll try it."   
  
"Okay, do you know where to get a potion that'll do the trick?"   
  
"I have a better idea. I have a friend who can make very realistic wax figures. He fooled the police into thinking there had been a murder until they tried to do an autopsy."   
  
"They'll try to do an autopsy on my too."   
  
"Not if what we make it obvious. I think slit wrists will do the trick."   
  
"But, that's so painful."   
  
"///_-* You're not going to feel a thing."   
  
"Oh. Right. Okay, since I won't be waiting in a tomb, am I going to the house he bought for us?"   
  
"No, he wants to take the plane trip with you. You'll stay with Duo until it's time to leave."   
  
"Okay. When do we do this?"   
  
"The doll will be ready next Monday."   
  
-To Be Continued...   
  
For those of you that don't know, ///_O is the emoticon representation of Trowa and ///_-* is the emoticon representation of Trowa sweat dropping. Why all the emoticons? Well, why not?   
  
Anyway, this ch. is mostly just a (very long) set-up for the next one, so I'm gonna shut up and do the next one now.   
  
-TBS 


	6. Some really not good stuff

Bom Dia. In this ch., there will be next to no dialogue and I will be switching around between scenes. They will be signaled with this ///////////////////////// This is the final ch. of the Gundam Crossed Lovers saga, but this is not the end of my ever so slightly twisted forays into authoressdom. Read all my other stuff too! PLEASE!?!? Just remember, I borrow the wonderful G-boys and have strange dreams in which I own them, but I haven't scraped up enough money to buy them yet. Yet. Donations much appreciated!!! Anyway, now that I'm done with my shameless self promotion, on with the fic.   
  
-MONDAY-   
  
Pagan knocks on the door of Relena's suite in the Peacecraft mansion. A certain Mr. Chang is here to see her. When he receives no answer, he twists the knob and enters, calling her name. Then he sees her in a chair, blood from her slit wrists pooling on her nightgown.   
  
/////////////////////////   
  
Duo is pacing around in his apartment impatiently. Relena is sleeping in his room. He hasn't told her that Heero hasn't replied to any of the mail he or Trowa have sent. It's been almost a day, and he usually reads his mail as soon as he gets it. Perspiration beads on his brow.   
  
'I'm driving up there and checking on him,' he thinks, 'He could be in trouble.' He leaves a brief note to Relena on the counter and gets into his car.   
  
/////////////////////////   
  
Heero is watching the news in the flat he's rented under a false name. The false name is bearable, but the false beard itches. His laptop ran out of batteries, so he's recharging it slowly as to not attract attention with massive power use. Then a story catches his attention.   
  
"And this seems to be the week for millionaire deaths in San Diego," the bubbly blonde news caster announces, "After the shootings of former Gundam pilots Melliardo Peacecraft and Quatre Rebarba Winner, there has been yet another tragedy." Heero smiles faintly at the newscaster calling Zechs a "Gundam pilot". "Mr. Peacecraft's younger sister was found her room after having suicided. Her butler Pagan-"   
  
Heero switches off the TV. "No," he whispers to himself, "It can't be..."   
  
/////////////////////////   
  
The wake of Relena Peacecraft was as large and impressive as her brother's. A few of them hear a faint noise overhead, but ignore it.   
  
/////////////////////////   
  
It was a little known fact that the Gundams had not actually been destroyed at the end of the Marimeia conflict. Instead the had been hidden in the ocean in case there was ever need for them and propaganda had been spread about their "destruction". Heero mentally thanks Duo for that idea as he hovers over San Diego in Wing Zero.   
  
It was such a perfect solution. When he self detonated, all his enemies would die. In the grip of the Zero system, which his grief weakened body could not shake off, he neglected to think of the millions of non-enemies that would die. But the remains of the White Fang would die. The evil Quatre feared from them would never come to pass. The Peacecrafts, who had forced him away from Relena, would die. In his Zero induced madness he forgot that the only man responsible was already dead. But the most important thing is his death. Once Wing Zero self detonated, Heero would die. He would join Relena. His fingers reached towards the button. 'Let the newscasters chew over this.' he thought. 'They are my enemies too.'   
  
/////////////////////////   
  
Relena wakes up to the sound of crumbling buildings. She looks out the window to see structure after structure dissolve in the blast of an enormous explosion. Then a piece of metal hits her on the head and she doesn't feel the apartment complex she's in turn to dust.   
  
/////////////////////////   
  
Duo is speeding down the highway towards Heero's hideout. He is doing close to 100 mph, driven by a sense of urgency he cannot explain. He suddenly stops as the enormous mushroom cloud that was once San Diego billow into the sky. He knows it is too late. With his soul weighted down with unspeakable grief, he joins the others at the side of the highway to stare at the tragedy.   
  
"Just like that damned English play," he whispers to himself, "But much, much worse."   
  
-End   
  
Well, I warned you. Twisted ending. The ultimate suicide. I'm feeling a little strange, so I'll skip the clever closing. Read my other stuff, and good night everyone.   
  
-TBS 


End file.
